


[盾冬雙A] 並行的雙影

by play781choy



Series: 列車 西服 無盡之雪 A train, a suit, and endless snow [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 世界因為一場錯誤的嚐試陷入永遠的寒冬，一架列車如同方舟般乘載著剩領的生命。十七年後，當裝著美國隊長的箱子被偷回了後廂，「方舟」尾車的革命領導柯蒂斯在一次失敗的革命中成為階下囚，同時韋恩家的少爺正在趕赴一場約會……雪國列車背景AU，柯王子和超蝙提及人間兇器冬注意（咦）





	1. Chapter 1

Steve

1.

Steve眨了眨眼，仍然感覺不可思議。

世界是怎麼能夠就這麼一次一次地往更壞的境地裡撞的？

他第一次沉睡是為了阻擋納粹，第二次是為了個穿著詭異地有著北歐美學的外星版納粹－－不能怪他沒閃過那兩根從後背直透前胸的異星武器，他的身下是整群困在翻覆校車裡逃生不及的孩子呢－－而在躺入高科技低溫重生搖籃時，他真心為Stark的兒子向他保證會讓他醒來的那番話語露出了個疲憊的微笑。

希望他們吃成了那頓戰後的沙威瑪大餐。

他已經錯過了他的時代。她們丌自跟著時間遠去了，徒留他一人錯誤地活了下來。他並不介意歷史糾正它。

他不負自己身為美國隊長的職責，而身為Steve Rogers的……他老早前就已經辜負了。

而現在……現在？

 

Steve摸摸已連疤痕都沒留下的胸口，抬頭環視了一圈目光所及的世界：黑洞洞的列車車廂，散發著難聞的工業廢氣與排洩物味兒的窄小空間。隨他入棺的國旗色制服像個笑話，這座列車上早已經沒有國家與洲的分野。

整個世界，現在就只剩下這輛長長的列車了。

「神聖的永動機」、「Wilford家族創造的方舟」……Steve覺得自己差不多懂了這些獨裁者們的套路，創造神話什麼的。

 

 

「Captain，」一雙骨碌碌的黑眼睛帶著看偶像的小心翼翼湊了上來，遞過一塊－－那是什麼？黑色的布丁？「真的很抱歉不過……蛋白質塊是按人口數量配給的，我們東拼西湊也只湊出了這一塊……」

Steve接過那塊黑黝黝的東西，聞了聞，決定也許自己的體力還能再撐一段時間。「我沒有問題，謝謝……請把它給更需要的人吧。」

「聽他的，Edgar。」一個陌生的聲音從走道另一頭傳來。給他遞東西的孩子聽見那聲音便歡快地蹦了起來：「Curtis！你回來了！」

Curtis。他記得這個名字。他剛從冰櫃裡醒來時眼前的孩子就給他講過這個人，混在關於這架列車的歷史和床邊故事般的「美國隊長歷險記」裡頭，有點顛三倒四而且還帶著過度的偶像崇拜－－不過Steve還是聽出了這人受人尊敬的尾車領導身份。

叫Curtis的男人走到Steve面前，橫了他一眼－－Steve沒從中看出多少敵意，就像是個沉默的招呼。和那些擦身而過的人們給彼此的差不多，他還在努力地適應這個張開眼又變了一遭的世界－－然後將幾大捆東西咣地甩上他面前的空地。

「這些是你的……你和另一個櫃子裡的傢伙的補給。」Cutris簡單地向他指指地上的三個大布捆。「我們等等就會開始另一個傢伙的解凍工作。」

說完男人起身就走，Edgar少年蹦蹦跳跳地跑在他身後連珠炮似地問著話：

「所以你見到他了？那隻蝙蝠怪？」「蝙蝠長什麼樣子？」「他又帶來什麼好東西了？」「是說你還沒給我講過你怎麼逃出前廂的牢房的－－」「你的味道怎麼又變了？」

男人邊指揮著身邊人拖出那個被鐵練鎖得牢牢的大冰櫃，邊有一搭沒一搭地回應男孩的話：「是。他不是怪物，他是個人。」「哪天叫畫家先生給你畫畫。」「他就是個混蛋。」「說來話長－－來，拿著，那個鎖頭的鑰匙……」「這個也說來話長。該死……得要幾盞燈的電量才夠讓這鬼東西運作起來？」

 

Steve擠到他們身邊去，看著他們按Curtis帶回的電路圖擺弄那個冰櫃子。那個櫃子有著個塗著紅色五角星的桶形頂蓋，上頭唯一的小方窗內側結著厚重的冰花－－無論這裡頭冰的是什麼，他們都用了比自己低得多的溫度保存裡頭的人。

無怪乎他們沒有像解凍自己一樣隨便地解凍這個人，Steve雖然在「未來」醒來的時間不長，但在躺進冰棺前那段短短的時間裡還是聽過身邊人解釋過低溫保存肉體的一些危險性和理論。

不過知道了自己不是唯一來自過去的產物時，他還是有點兒驚訝。

 

 

機器終於在整整二十四節車廂全數陷入黑暗的情況下響起了低沉的嗡鳴。

「拿著。小心點。」Curtis遞過一根火把－－火把是用尾車機械間的廢油浸起來的，劣質廢油讓這些黑暗中的光點不時爆出雜亂的星花，為免發生危險Curtis清空了冷凍櫃四周半公尺內的所有易燃物和人群，現在只剩下五六個尾車的核心人物和Steve一起圍成了圈，配著兩根插在空地上的火把，頗有種說鬼故事的氛圍。

「抱歉又把你喚醒了，Captain。這不是我們的本意。」Curtis率先打破沉默，瞪了眼想插嘴說些什麼的Edgar：「－－真的不是。我們本來以為裝著你們的箱子是什麼貴重的醫療補給。這兒沒多少人識字。」

「可你們有專為我製做的補給品。」Steve敏銳的指出。那些營養針讓解凍後一直有點兒頭暈的他精神好了起來，雖然胃中仍然空著，可那感覺幾可忽略。他又不是沒捱過更難受的狀況。

Curtis點點頭。「我們有。因為我們有個來自前廂的線人－－偷出你們也是他的主意。」

「一隻嚇人的大蝙蝠！」Edgar伸了兩根手指放在腦邊發出好笑的嘶嘶聲。

Curtis又橫了他一眼。不過這一眼中帶著明顯的笑意和憐愛。再轉回來時又恢復了嚴肅的面無表情。「我們需要你的幫助。」

「猜到了。」Steve低聲道。Edgar的故事雖然顛三倒四，不過他仍然琢磨出了這輛列車上可怕的壓迫和不公－－他身邊這個剛十七歲的孩子連雞是什麼樣子都沒見過，吃的是那個味道令人作嘔的蛋白質塊；整個尾車的衛生條件之差令人震驚，唯一的水源來自牆上某個黑髒髒的生鏽龍頭，供應著每人每天不滿一馬克杯的髒水；幫著接電線時他經過了醫療車，正看見那位叫Tanya的Omega女人在和另一個黑瘦男孩爭論這個只有幾捲繃帶的小空間得留下幾盞燈，小得可憐的櫃子裡連最基本的抑制劑都沒有－－可那幾綑布包裡的東西嶄新鋥亮，無論是補給針筒或解凍用的器械都製作精密而透著優雅的設計感。這讓Steve非常確定無論所謂「前廂」的人是怎麼忽悠他們的，尾車糟糕的生活狀態都絕不是起因於真的資源匱乏。

他閉了閉眼，再睜開時聲音有力了一些。「咱們怎麼行動？」

 

 

Curtis拿起一塊炭塊，在火光照映的地上畫起圖來。「一週後，十七週年紀念日。」他一點一點地畫出列車長長的分節圖，然後用生硬簡單的單字標示著各節車廂的作用：「尾車、隔離區、監禁區。前方每天會查票兩次，分發蛋白質塊同時到機械間去取克羅諾－－那是一種毒品，是這輛方舟上的永動機作用後的廢料，前車的人愛死它們了」

他用炭塊點了點尾車的機械間，又指了指往前幾節那頭隱隱約約看得見的厚金屬門：「無論發或取東西，他們都得開一次門；發蛋白質塊那次，一路到監禁區的門都會同時開，四秒。」他著重地圈起了那個被標了星號的位置：「上回我們就是打到了那裡：冰凍監獄，還有冷藏物資區。你們被和一大堆冷藏物資混雜著堆在一起，所以咱們才會被擺了一道把你們拖回來。」

「因為那個黑漆漆的大蝙蝠告訴Curtis說你們是很重要的補給品。」Edgar又起出了兩根指頭，被Curtis一巴掌兜頭乎下去。「唉，幹嘛！我又沒說錯！」

「有了上次的經驗，我們基本可以肯定到這節中間都沒有槍械存在。」Curtis瞪了眼悶笑起來的Steve－－更多是在用眼神向他抱怨那個沒大沒小的男孩兒－－沒好氣地用炭塊在往前幾節的車廂處用力地劃了一圈，向Steve湊近了點：「問題在這裡。從監禁區開始，逆著方向打不開門。所以得等到週年紀念日。」

「週年紀念日？」一點異樣的氣味飄進Steve靈敏的鼻子裡－－他就著對方靠近之便，沉默地打量起眼前穿著毛大衣的尾車領導：他比Steve略高一些，剔短的頭髮全攏在髒兮兮的毛線帽子裡，雖然被亂糟糟的鬍子蓋住了大半張臉，Steve仍然能從他明亮的藍眼睛中看出他的年紀並不大。

可他焦木般的Alpha信息素裡混了點兒別的東西。這窄小的車廂中什麼味道都有，廢氣腐爛氣和各種信息素的氣味全混雜在一塊，但Steve仍然可以分辨出，那混雜在金屬與焦木氣息間的點點遮蓋劑的微粒。

在連抑製劑都稀缺的這個真正意義上的貧民窟裡，Curtis為什麼能用上比抑制劑要珍貴得多的遮蓋劑？而身為以信息素作為武器的Alpha，他又為什麼要遮蓋掉自己的氣味？何況，他仍然能聞到對方身上焦木般的信息素氣味，那噴遮蓋劑的作用到底－－？

大鬍子青年並沒有查覺Steve的心思，只是沉穩地點了點頭，確認道：「週年紀念日。列車的週年是以通過葉卡婕琳娜大橋的十秒作為週年紀念日的倒數；十多年來，每到週年時Wilford都會讓人從前車推來白煮蛋分給尾車－－作為獎賞什麼的－－到時那位蝙蝠……呃穿蝙蝠裝的仁兄，會從前廂和我們裡應外合機。」

年輕的領導者抽過身邊男孩玩起來的小刀－－那不過是一塊鐵皮，用一點破布繩綁在一塊的粗鄙玩意：「所以我們在倒數前得打到監獄區。可上一次失敗後他們一定加強了守備－－我們手上也只有些自製的小刀和斧頭。我們需要足夠的Alpha戰力。比如你。」

Steve點了點頭。「懂了。」

 

這是他能做到的事。他又成為一個士兵了。

 

Curtis回手敲了敲那個在緩緩解凍中的金屬艙：「也希望還能指望上這個傢伙。」

Steve將目光挪了過去。

金屬艙窗口的冰花已經融去大半，窗口顯得霧濛濛的。

「這是什麼人？」

「蝙蝠沒有講得很清楚。」說到這，Curtis又深深地皺起眉來：「……那傢伙不太好相處。他只說了這人解凍時你得在旁邊，還有在你確定情況前別給他打營養液。」

「聽起來是個難搞的傢伙。」Steve聳了聳肩。「你信任那個……『蝙蝠』？」

「不信任，」Curtis翻了個明顯的白眼：「前廂來的傢伙一個都不能信任。可他能給我們物資，不拿白不拿。」

「瞭解。」Steve點頭。「下回你們接頭，我也一起過去。」

 

 

眾人說好了輪值時間後散去，Steve百無聊賴地晃到那個冷凍艙前方：

那個由前廂的「蝙蝠」帶來的解凍儀器上頭冷冷的綠光標示了距離安全開啟時間還有三個多小時。

他靠著箱子閉起眼睛。

某種深深的疲憊感在四下無人之際悄悄地又爬上了Steve的心頭。

當站在紐約街頭、和那群穿各異的怪人們一起合作對抗齊塔瑞人時－－他有一瞬間覺得自己終於又找到了個歸宿。

但連那樣的感覺都還沒習慣多久－－他又被命運往前推了一個時代。

Steve的手指輕輕貼著冷凍艙窗口那層漸漸化開的冰花。

 

你又是從什麼時代來的呢？

 

他用指尖敲了敲那兒，發出沉悶的「咚咚」聲。

 

你會和我一樣對這些抓不住的時代感到不知所措嗎？

 

沒人回答，儀器「嗶」地又跳過了個一分鐘。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve

2.

Curtis的計劃並不順利。原本三個小時就能夠完成的解凍因前廂突然要求開門而中斷，當Steve幫著他們手忙腳亂地藏起那個巨大的冰棺時聽見前廂的士兵呼叫著Curtis的名字。

「這沒什麼。」Edgar——總跟在Curtis身邊的年輕人這麼說著，同時用小小的身體試圖將掩在件舊連帽大衣下的Steve擋在身後。「他們才放Curtis回來，不會真又想對他怎樣。」

可Steve看見了少年額角不是熱出來的汗水。

 

他知道Curtis鐵定瞞著他一些事。

 

Steve沉默地坐在人群後方等待著，手緊緊地抓著那個被迫中斷解凍的冷凍艙，祈禱裡頭的無論什麼人，都別因為這個意外事件有什麼閃失。即使完全不知道裡面冰著的是誰，但Steve奇怪地對這個箱子有了種奇特的親切感——也許因為它可能和自己一樣是個在冰凍中與時代漸漸脫節的人，也許……不知道。期待這人與自己有相似的遭遇可算不上什麼光明磊落的心思，可他如今對這輛列車、這個又變得陌生的世界都毫無感覺。而這個人……無論如何，他是自己的責任。

回到人群中的Curtis臉色差得嚇人，但無論Edgar怎麼軟磨硬泡，都不願意對發生的事多說一個字。但那不關Steve的事。

「一週後，還是行動嗎？」他只在男人拖著身子走過身邊時低聲問了。

年輕的尾車領導身形頓了頓，對他輕輕地點頭。

然而因為距離發蛋白質塊的時間已經太近，解凍程序的供電始終沒有恢復。

 

再過來那個Curtis突然倒了下去。

 

整個尾車亂成了一團。因著醫療資源的缺乏，他們除了把男人扶上醫療車稍微寬點的床外毫無辦法。Steve就著戰時的一點醫療知識檢察了他的全身——毫髮無傷、無病無痛。

男人就只是縮成了一個占空間的球，渾身哆嗦地抱著自己的頭。

 

Steve突然痛苦地懂了。

 

他在Edgar徒然地四處去給他問水問藥時抓住了男人的衣襟 ：「連結。你有個Omega在前廂。」

Curtis緊閉的眼瞇開一道銳利的縫，翻過身去掙脫了他的掌握。

 

Steve第一次感覺自己身上的堅冰根本沒有隨著解凍融去。他抖著手指，悄悄地摸上自己曾經也有過一個咬痕的腺體。

一個徒俱形式、完全沒有真實連結形成的標記。

Steve是一個從未有過與Omega連結經驗的Alpha。

 

 

可Bucky有。

 

 

他還記得當Bucky帶著那個桃子味的新鮮咬痕鑽進他的床被，用鼻子蹭著他散發著清新晨露香氣的腺體那一夜的情景。

「我咬了她，Steve。」他記得Bucky蹭在衣服上濕濕的水痕，和悶悶的嗓音：「我……我會回來看她，在她那兒留宿。在咱們沒任務的時候、一週兩天。這樣就沒人會懷疑你和我的關係了。」

他沒法為此責怪Bucky，只能緊緊抱住他散著醇郁美酒氣息的身體，輕輕舔著那個傷口直到兩人互相磨蹭著滿足睡去。

他更記得的是，當那個隨軍小護士被敵軍抓去、受盡折磨時Bucky倒在地上痛苦滾動時的模樣。

他們都知道一了百了的方法是什麼。

可Bucky緊緊握住了Gabe想替他剔去連結的那把過了火的小刀。

「不是現在，不是……」Bucky疼得滿頭汗，手指抓扯的方式會讓人以為他連自己的臉皮都要扯下來。可他死死按平了那把刀燒紅的刀刃，任它在自己的肩頭燙出一串噁心的水泡：「如果這時她的Alpha把連結斷開……她會先精神崩潰的……」

Steve永遠也不敢去問後來歷劫歸來的女孩，是不是寧願在那個當下精神崩潰也比清醒著要好。事實上，那一整晚他都被醜陋的嫉妒心與愧疚折磨著，為即使同樣受著痛苦，為什麼人們還是認為Bucky理應去陪在那個Omega的身邊，也為著自己竟然去怪罪一個方才受盡折磨的無辜Omega。

然而現在這一切都無所謂了。

Bucky直到死去都帶著那個連結。

而自己甚至留不下苦苦哀求才得來的Bucky兩排淺淺的牙印。

 

「你所做的這些……是為了你的Omega嗎？」

 

Curtis甩給了他一個帶著震驚又有幾分好笑的神色。

Steve抬了抬眉毛。好吧，人人都有自己的故事。如果Curtis覺得那是他自己的事，那也就和旁人無關了。他不過隨口一問，想想自己也已經看夠了生離死別相聚離散。

於是他坐回了他窄小的鋪位中，將自己縮進關閉的冷凍艙旁那個沒人會留意到的角落，專注於將思緒清空、讓一個士兵的思維淹沒多餘的心思。

電力不足讓那個倒數面版上的數字忽明忽滅，總覺得似乎比上一眼看見時少了幾秒，可也沒人記得起切電前究竟停在了哪個時間。

Steve偶然瞥過時覺得自己似乎有個印象，可又沒那麼想去深究了。

他湛藍的雙眼在汙穢的布料下轉向了Curtis的方向，不怎麼上心地想著那個「前廂的Omega」究竟發生了什麼事。

 

 

沒想到，這回答案倒是來得很快。

 

 

劇變發生時Steve心頭閃過的是「無怪乎Curtis不願意談他的Omega」——那個所謂的Omega現在正縮在一個角落裡，帶著複雜的怒意拒絕著Curtis的靠近。

老實講，他美極了。

Steve甚至恍惚間覺得看見了八十多年前的Bucky、布魯克林巷弄間的小王子、咆嘯突擊隊的開心果，他心頭至今仍痛著且愛著的人。

可第二眼他就知道不對。

那個Omega比起當年的Bucky更纖細，白晰的皮膚帶著某種病態的美感，而即使全身又髒又狼狽，他看向旁人的目光仍然是冰冷的，像是這兩個冒險來救他的Alpha都是什麼低等又不堪的生物，遠不足以和自己平起平坐。

啊，好吧，只有那雙含著水光的紅眼眶是誠實的。

當Curtis急匆匆地脫下袍子想將那雙赤裸的腿包進衣中、地上的男人卻齜著牙後退的時候，Steve終於覺得自己看夠了。

「這裡就交給你。我先回後面去看看情況。」他丟下這句後便頭也不回地離開了。

然而才踏進往尾車的門，Steve立刻感覺到了不對：

所有人都明顯地緊繃著——不是朝著方才兩位領導者魯莾進攻的前方廂門，而是朝著後方。

所有無戰鬥力的老弱都縮進了牆邊，而帶著武器的健壯Alpha們則目光一致地膯著那個Steve才離開不久的位置。

Steve瞇起眼 ：冷凍艙不知何時己經打開了門。

那個原本因為氣壓差與金屬鎖封得死緊的厚重艙門如今怪異地大敞著、還嘶嘶地朝外噴著冷氣。厚達數吋的門頁中段像是泡泡般地凸起、扭曲成一個彷彿熱化後被扯斷的起司片的模樣。

「怎麼回事？」Steve悄悄地潛近人牆，低聲詢問一個縮在角落裡的老人。

「剛才……突然傳來一陣好大聲的巨響，從裡面……一直碰、碰、碰的，然後Alpha們過去拍它——然後他就撞出來了。」老人家哆嗦著，咕噥出成串不連貫的句子。「黑色的……金屬機器人！」

 

 

哈？

 

 

才在奇怪，人群中突然爆出尖叫來，Steve猛回頭，便見一個至少九十公斤的壯漢飛過人群撞翻了成排的廢鐵桶。

那個所謂的「機器人」悄無聲息地竄過一群尖叫著躲避的人群，無視三層臥鋪那普通人根本躍不過的高度輕巧地幾步踏上、扯出了某個正拿著彈弓的男人。

當那個東西掄起那條閃著銀光的金屬臂，Steve終於撥開向後推擠著後退的人潮、高高躍起抱住了它的腰。

「不要攻擊，所有人都回到臥鋪裡去！」他大喊著，硬生生接住對方向後的一記肘擊。那力道令他的左半身幾乎失去知覺，但也帶著兩人直直地從上鋪翻了下來。

人群收到指令便匆忙地向兩側散了開來，Steve在地上滾了兩圈起身，正好望見對方也剛從一團雜物中重新站穩姿勢的動作。

啊，好吧。那不是什麼機器人。

 

Steve在對方重新撲上來時心中想著。

沒有機器人能有一雙那麼驚慌又凜冽的藍眼睛。


End file.
